


Яйца по-джентльменски

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Bondage and Discipline, Discipline, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Forced Shaving, Gen, Humor, May/December Relationship, Mentor/Protégé, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Post-Canon, Prosopagnosia, Rope Bondage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Спокойствие Лос-Анджелеса зависит от записей в блокноте мистера Вульфа и гладкости яиц Тыковки.
Relationships: Winston "The Wolf" Wolfe & Pumpkin (Pulp Fiction)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Яйца по-джентльменски

**Author's Note:**

> – Юмор, принудительное бритьё, воспитательная работа, насилие над личностью и всё такое.  
> – ОКР, прозопагнозия, занудство, асексуальность и навязчивая идея в комплекте.  
> – Упоминается частичное скальпирование.  
> – "Джентльменский кодекс" заимствован из интернета.

Мистер Вульф взял этого парнишку себе в помощники без всяких рекомендаций. Что было категорически ему несвойственно. Даже записи в блокноте «белый, рыжий, способный» — не существовало.  
А блокнот мистера Вульфа слыл вещью легендарной во многих и многих кругах Лос-Анджелеса.  
Итак, Уинстон Вульф, он же Чистильщик, он же мистер Педантичность, он же человек слова, достоинства, пунктуальности и невероятной скорости, подобрал некоего молодого, плохо воспитанного, бесприютного и бескультурного идиота.  
Справки о нём, конечно, навёл. Выяснилось, что мелкий вор, горе-налётчик, промышлял грабежами касс винных магазинчиков и кошельков беспечных посетителей кафешек. Потом, в один неудачный день, резко завязал.  
Имена тех, кто поспособствовал столь кардинальной перемене мировоззрения мистера Тыковки — он же Ринго, он же рыжий шалопай с английским акцентом — в блокноте Уинстона Вульфа значились. Как раз двумя строчками с коротким описанием: один белый, другой чёрный, два безмозглых гуся. Третьей строчкой под ними значилось «тело без головы», безмолвный участник маленькой компании, но после решения несколько хлопотливого вопроса мистер Вульф педантично вычеркнул оное из списка.  
Он плохо различал имена, лица и чужую внешность — практически всё, что составляло портрет людей! — разве что, кроме их цвета.  
Блокнот хранил его тайну, записанную некрупным сдержанным почерком. И — считался вместилищем самых страшных компроматов и жутких секретов Лос-Анджелеса.  
Мистер Вульф не развенчивал миф.

Цепкий, хладнокровный, безжалостный и быстрый — видимо, он слишком заскучал в стерильной, выверенной до секунды, безукоризненной жизни. И взял на свою голову.  
Зато перестал скучать.  
Радости ему это не прибавило, зато хлопот и раздражения — увы. Рыжий мосластый шалопай не был щенком с неуклюжей вихляющей походкой, круглой молочной мордочкой и с горячими лужами, напруженными где ни попадя. Но и до взрослой солидности ему оставалось весьма далеко.  
«Весьма и весьма», — записал в блокнот Уинстон.  
Парень молодой, старательный, пробивной, но дикий и невоспитанный, настоящий уличный пёс.

С трудом переползал из цветастых гавайских рубашек в чёрные костюмы, в которых становился сразу кислым, бледным и невесёлым, удушенный галстуком и жёстким белым воротничком. С трудом осваивал хорошие манеры, чтобы не орать «ебать!» через слово и не гримасничать всем лицом, слушая собеседника. С трудом придерживался этикета поведения за столом — не облокачиваться, не сидеть, подложив ногу под задницу, не ёрзать, не чавкать…  
«Воспитывать и воспитывать», — внёс в блокнот Уинстон.  
С присущими ему педантизмом, взыскательностью и требовательностью мистер Вульф засучил рукава и принялся за дело. Сначала оно шло с трудом, как и всё, что касалось Тыковки, этого рыжего, блохастого, энергичного обалдуя, но потом несомненный педагогический талант мистера Вульфа усмирил буйную стихию.  
Кроме одного.  
Тыковка — ненавидел бриться. Это было для него оскорбление. Или же наоборот, протест! Бунт! Выражение себя! Чёрт-те что, но факт оставался фактом. Облезлая, неаккуратная, сияющая желтизной, как ослиная моча на белом блюдце, борода. Бородёнка. Бурьян неполотый. Херня собачья!..  
И каждый раз Тыковка полагал, что мистер Вульф не заметит его вновь пролезшую небритость. Наивно или нагло, не имело значение. Потому что мистер Вульф видел, и она его жутко раздражала!  
Гнусная колючая рыжая щетина!  
Его кроткое замечание, потом — короткое недовольство, потом — резкое указание, потом — вежливое бешенство были встречены полным, возмутительным игнором. Поэтапная деликатность не возымела никакого эффекта. Воспитательная работа и безупречные педагогические изыскания мистера Вульфа терпели фиаско и грозили превратиться в драматический, вопиющий, недопустимый провал!..  
Сам-то он свои донкорлеоновские усики очень аккуратно ровнял каждый день. Каждый, молодой человек, день. По миллиметру, микродюйму! Привычка спартанцев и королей, выковывающая характер и волю! Чик-чик! Идеал аккуратности и скрупулёзности!..  
Слова его и личный пример были хлопком одной ладонью в пустой комнате.

Уинстон, тёзка великого Черчилля, в последние разы ловил себя на восхитительной мысли скальпировать этого мелкого негодяя — от скулы до скулы, минуя переносицу. Снять щетину вместе с кожей, оставив безгубый рот и обнажённые влажные зубы. Зачистить, так сказать, поле от сорняков.  
Молодой человек потеряет, несомненно, привлекательность и в собственных глазах и для окружающих, но это мистера Вульфа меньше всего волновало. «Белый, рыжий, способный» — запись в блокноте не изменилась бы. Лица для мистера Вульфа никогда не имели значения. А вот дисциплина, чистота и контроль — весьма и весьма.  
Никакого тебе хаоса, бардака и анархии.  
Одно останавливало — мистер Вульф не занимался грязной работой. Не пачкал руки. И не выносил увеличения тлена на квадратный дюйм своей совести. Он был глубоко порядочным, чистоплотным и консервативным джентльменом. И прекрасно понимал последствия своего импульсивного, необдуманного и горячего желания — слёзы, сопли, вой и страдания.  
Не свои, конечно же.  
Тыковка утратит бодрость и оптимизм. Впадёт в отчаяние и горе. Начнёт пить, колоться, сбегать из дома и непрерывно, эмоционально, настойчиво и бессмысленно страдать. Возможно, до конца дней своих, если мистер Вульф раньше его не прикончит в приступе необъяснимого раздражения. Или до конца дней Уинстона — потому что оскальпированный на пол-лица мальчик, проявив недюжинный талант, окончательно вынесет ему мозг.  
Неприятно — весьма и весьма. А мистер Вульф, решая чужие неделикатные ситуации, в своей жизни их категорически не допускал.  
Пришло время жёстких действий. 

И снова однажды увидев эту гнусную рыжую щетину, мистер Вульф отринул дипломатию.  
Он не стал говорить, что всё, дорогой, ты допрыгался. Он был крайне воспитанным и деликатным джентльменом.  
Крошечный укол шприца — укус комара в шею! — прошёл идеально. Тыковка мгновенно отключился и чуть не разбил фарфоровую чашку, упав лбом прямо в чай. Уинстон сноровисто ухватил его за вихрастый затылок.  
Ровно через девять минут и тридцать девять секунд — время дозы снотворного было рассчитано безупречно, — Тыковка очнулся и вяло, ошалевше попытался встать.  
Разумеется, у него не вышло.  
Для него стало открытием то, что руки заведены за спинку стула и крепко привязаны. А сам он примотан к сиденью грубой жёсткой верёвкой. Этакий перчик халапеньо, перетянутый шпагатом.  
Очумевший дикий взгляд обратился в сторону мистера Вульфа. Остатки сна слетели с резвого шалопая весьма и весьма быстро.  
— Ринго, — кротко произнёс Уинстон. — Ты меня не слушаешь. И ведёшь себя крайне неадекватно.  
Хрипы «бля!», «ебать!» и «кто тут неадекватный?!» проигнорировал снисходительно, как хозяин — тявканье борзого, любимого, но отбившегося от рук пса.  
— Я четырнадцать раз, — Уинстон раскрыл блокнот, — просил тебя подумать над своим стилем и оставить дурацкую старую привычку. Семь раз, — перелистнул страничку, — я настоятельно рекомендовал обратить пристальное внимание на мои слова. Два раза, — отчеркнул пальцем по бумаге, — я посоветовал не быть столь упрямым. И один раз — поставил ультиматум. Знаешь, что такое ультиматум?  
«Нахуй!», «псих!», «маньяк!», «выпусти меня!» с усилившимся английским акцентом — изрядно раздражали. Однако реакция Ринго была довольно предсказуемой — цапать любящую руку, наскакивать и рычать.  
Уинстон Вульф облегчил его положение — стремительно скатывающееся в отчаянные и непоправимые угрозы, после которых доброе отношение Уинстона к перспективному, незлому, неглупому, способному, но крайне уличному и невоспитанному мальчику закончится. Он не дал прозвучать всякому словесному мусору вроде «кишки выпущу!», «уебу!» и прочим посулам причинить физическое неправомерное воздействие здоровью и жизни мистера Вульфа.  
Если бы они раздались, то пришлось бы ликвидировать юношу. Принципиально. Мистер Вульф не прощал подобного в свой адрес. Одно намерение убить его было смерти подобно.  
Не для Уинстона, конечно. 

И поэтому, когда Ринго, он же Тыковка, он же беспутный шалопай, раззявил звонкую пасть, Уинстон-почти-Черчилль ловко запихнул в неё свой носовой накрахмаленный платок. Глубоко, в самую глотку, чтобы не выплюнул, не вытолкал языком. Закупорил мальчика надёжно.  
Молодой идиот замычал, поперхнулся, яростно и безрезультатно замотал головой, отчаянно грызя зубами и комкая челюстями кляп. Подбородок стал влажным — от слюны. 

— Итого, я обсуждал с тобой твой вопиющий недостаток двадцать четыре раза. Это не пошло тебе на пользу. Моё терпение ты не оценил, Ринго.  
Отодвинув чашку с остывшим чаем, мистер Вульф поставил на стол глубокую миску с горячей водой, мелкую миску с холодной, расстелил салфетку и последовательно выложил на неё брадобрейские инструменты. Помазок, «опасную» бритву, флакончик масла, чашечка с кремом, сухое вафельное полотенце, латексные перчатки.  
— Поэтому я преподам тебе наглядный урок. 

Взгляд у Тыковки оказался невероятно выразительным: гремучая смесь понимания, злости и страха.  
Он заёрзал, заворочался на стуле, в порыве ускакать на его четырёх ножках далеко-далеко отсюда. Попытка была хороша и весьма.  
Мистер Вульф натянул латексные перчатки, щёлкнув резинками на запястьях.  
Подготовка к бритью прошла успешно, несмотря на отчаянное сопротивление. Горячее мокрое полотенце распарило кожу. Потом нежное ароматное масло для крайне чувствительного типа покрыло подбородок и щёки защитной плёнкой.  
Всё это время Тыковка мычал, буйствовал и боролся. Хоть на карабин пристёгивай и привязывай к стулу за лоб.  
Уинстон терпеливо взбил венчиком помазка белую пену и нанёс на стиснутые челюсти и упрямую линию скул.  
А когда щёлкнул сложенной «опасной» бритвой, высвобождая острое отточенное лезвие, взгляд Тыковки стал совершенно диким. Почему-то он упорно считал происходящую процедуру бритья чем-то иным.  
Мистер Вульф положил большой палец на обратную сторону «позвоночника» бритвы. Указательный, средний и безымянный — на его верх, мизинец — на острие. И поднёс лезвие к горлу Тыковки.  
— Крайне рекомендую сейчас быть осторожным в проявлении своих чувств, молодой человек.  
Молодой человек затих, судорожно прокатив крупный кадык на шее. Лицо побледнело так, что частые, но смирные веснушки проступили на носу огненным ярким пятном.  
Лезвие врезалось в кожу и поехало вдоль роста волос, собирая высокую шапку пены. 

— Настало время наконец усвоить джентльменский кодекс, Ринго. Слушай и запоминай. Ещё двадцать четыре раза я повторять не буду.  
Давление на запрокинутую шею, угол и движение были рассчитаны идеально — без осечки.  
Под чистой от пены и гнусной щетины кожей проступила яремная вена, выпуклая от напряжения.  
— Скромность в костюме всегда предпочтительна, так как она располагает окружающих к тому, кто его носит.  
Светлые ресницы мигнули в ответ.  
— Быть хорошим слушателем — большой талант, развить который непросто. Хорошо воспитанный человек должен обладать им, как бы тяжело ему это ни давалось.  
Лезвие с лёгким шорохом поехало по скулам.  
— Благоразумие и достойное поведение, как серебряные деньги, всегда ценны.  
Лицо Тыковки молодело с каждым отточенным движением. Преображалось на глазах — из-под неопрятной неаккуратной щетины хитрого и норовистого бандюгана проступал свежий, наивный и невероятно трогательный мальчик.  
Словно мистер Вульф с него не щетину, а ржавчину сдирал.  
Тыковка сопел носом, шумно раздувая ноздри. По подбородку из-под намокшего и потемневшего платка текла слюна.  
— В одиночестве — следи за своими мыслями, в кругу семьи — за проявлениями своего характера, среди знакомых — за своим языком.  
Мистер Вульф обвёл лезвием растянутые кляпом губы, аккуратно подчистил нежную ямку между верхней губой и носом, придирчиво соскрёб упрямый пучок недалеко от виска. 

— И последнее. Общество подобно цепи из множества звеньев. Следи за тем, чтобы твоя часть цепочки не ржавела и не покрывалась пылью.  
Он завершил работу, обтёр полотенцем полосатое от мелких белых следов лицо, смазал прозрачным гелем и похлопал по щекам, оставшимся без единой царапины.  
Взгляд у Тыковки прояснился и повеселел. Этот плут уже рассчитывал на окончание процедуры, доставившей ему неприятные переживания.  
Но мистер Вульф знал, что в данной ситуации деликатность недопустима.  
Он вытащил кляп и брезгливо бросил его в чан с водой. А Тыковка ошалело задышал полной грудью, хватая ртом воздух, как благословение. Его порозовевшее, помолодевшее, лишённое коросты ржавчины лицо изменилось неимоверно!.. Надеть чёрный безупречный костюм, расчесать сбившуюся запутанную чёлку, и выйдет прелесть, а не юноша!.. Элегантный, собранный и вызывающий крайнюю симпатию молодой джентльмен — вместо заросшего неопрятного отпрыска свалок Лос-Анджелеса.  
— Уверен, что урок ты усвоил, — сообщил мистер Вульф, достав из кухонного ящика остро отточенный мясницкий нож. — Потому что сейчас будет экзамен.  
Тыковка, к его чести, и не пикнул. Уже уяснил, чем закончится — кляпом в глотку.  
Уинстон-мастер-воспитания-и-укрощения наклонился и сноровисто, ловко, словно кроличью шкурку снимая, рассёк штаны Тыковки на поясе и бёдрах. И так же содрал.  
От прикосновения холодного латекса перчаток к горячей потной коже Тыковка вздрагивал, но молчал. Только взгляд стал совершенно чёрным — от расширившихся до размера долларовой монеты зрачков.  
Трусы пали жертвой ножа так же быстро и беспристрастно.  
А Тыковка внезапно засиял. Видимо, представил себе нечто невообразимое и недопустимое. Например, что Уинстон Вульф опустится перед ним, покорно встанет на колени и совершит некое извинение.  
Оскорбительное и беспочвенное предположение. 

Мистер Вульф одним пинком опрокинул стул вместе с привязанным пленником на спину. Сильным и точно рассчитанным ударом — как и всё, что делал.  
Ляпнувшись с размаху на пол, рыжий, вихрастый и неуёмный в своём оптимизме парень глухо вскрикнул, приземлившись затылком и запястьями крайне неаккуратно и больно.  
Мистер Вульф раздвинул ноги, вклинился между ними.  
Венчик с пеной щекотно прошёлся по крупным мохнатым яйцам. Очевидно щекотно — потому что Ринго невольно стиснул коленями Уинстона с обеих сторон крепко и плотно, как узкая скважина широкий ключ.  
Лезвие бритвы снова полыхнуло холодным белым светом. Мистер Вульф приподнял пальцами в тонкой перчатке мягкий тёплый член, подпёр костяшкой пальца, чтобы не мешал.  
Тыковка замычал уже безо всякого кляпа во рту — и осёкся, опомнившись.  
— Итак, каков джентльменский кодекс? — лезвие бритвы провело пробную чистую дорожку к мошонке.  
Если при бритье лица Тыковка показался мистеру Вульфу очень бледным, то теперь он стал белее молока и прозрачнее первого снега. Невидимые раньше веснушки проступили уже и на лбу, и на скулах, и на шее, и даже на обнажившемся под задравшейся футболкой животе с тёмно-русой дорожкой.  
— Не надо!.. — взмолился маленький негодяй. Его колени сжали Уинстона в длинной крупной судороге — и не наслаждения.  
— Я спрашиваю только один раз, — жёстко напомнил мистер Вульф. — До этого двадцать четыре раза у тебя был шанс, Ринго.  
Ринго сглотнул. Снова и снова.  
Лезвие, смахнув буйную, нетронутую цивилизацией растительность паха, направилось к правому яйцу. 

— Никаких гавайских рубашек! Строгий дресс-код!  
Пересказ вольный, конечно, но, в принципе, верный.  
Мистер Вульф аккуратно оттянул яичко и нежно, почти невесомо, принялся ласкать лезвием, снимая тончайший пух между ним и внутренней стороной бедра.  
— Слушать внимательно и не перебивать. И не… не корчить рожи. Это… блюдечком быть, лицо чтобы ни-ни!  
Интерпретация Тыковкой джентльменского свода придавало определённую живость незыблемым формулировкам. И, так сказать, современность.  
Левое яичко оказалось более весомым и тяжёлым. Мистер Вульф задумчиво покатал его в ладони, сравнивая с правым. На том конце стула юноша осип, совершенно сбившись с мысли.  
— Продолжай. Правило третье?  
Тонкое, лунное лезвие тронуло курчавые завитки.  
— Молчание золото, а пиздёж серебро!.. Ой, нет, мал золотник да дорог.  
Лезвие с вкрадчивым шорохом снимало густую пену и чёрные мысы в ней. Яйца стали тяжелее — оба, и член тоже, на удивление мистера Вульфа.  
— Не, я счас! Быть умным ценно! Держать себя в руках в любой ситуации, это принесёт тебе репутацию!..  
Правильно.  
Умный, хваткий, способный.  
Весьма и весьма.  
Мистер Вульф обхватил член Тыковки у самого корня и обвёл его круговым движением бритвы. Мягко и плавно, без единой осечки.  
Колени Тыковки впились ему в спину, острые и колючие.  
— Не сбивай меня, — проворчал Уинстон-не-Черчилль, поглаживая большим пальцем основание члена, проверяя, не осталось ли где ломких наглых коротких шпыньков.  
Свежевыбритые яйца сияли ему в лицо. Крупные, тёмно-розовые, гладкие.  
Ладонь почему-то стала мельче на пенисе Тыковки, и мистер Вульф ухватился за него крепче, сделав кольцо из своих пальцев шире.  
— Не пиздеть в обществе. Не выёбываться при своих. И не… не… не помню, что-то делать с мыслями!  
Сиплое дыхание, пауза. Видимо, паника. Колени поехали по бокам Уинстона, поднялись и опустились длинным судорожным усилием — вслед за выдохом:  
— Держать мысли в порядке! Даже если никто не видит!  
Верно.  
Мистер Вульф снял остатки пены полотенцем, тщательно обтёр бёдра Тыковки и одним сильным рывком поднял на ноги — и стул, и его.

Тыковка был уже не белый, а красный, как спелый бочок томата. Лежание на полу ударило ему в голову. Или ощущение опасности. Он уже знал, что случается при порезах горла и без всякого бритья, а что происходит при отчекрыживании яиц — может, представлять и не хотел, но пришлось.  
Мистер Вульф внимательно изучал его распаренное лицо и делал безошибочные выводы. 

Снова взял нож и располовинил жёсткую верёвку на груди Ринго. Снял перчатки, небрежно бросил на пол.  
— Уберёшь, помоешь, высушишь, приведёшь в порядок, — указал на лезвие, миски, помазок и прочие инструменты.  
Спрашивать: усвоил? — не стал. Как и ждать тихого осипшего: да, сэр.  
Предупредил:  
— Твоё настоящее наказание, Ринго, впереди. Через два дня они начнут зудеть и свербеть — весьма и весьма. Почешешься при мне — пристрелю.  
Тыковку это не смутило. Он оставался взмокшим и красным — несмотря на отсутствие опасности, не остывая в присутствии мистера Вульфа.  
Уинстон отправился к себе в комнату. Лёг на кровать.  
Что-то он упустил в своей воспитательной работе. 

Возможно, стоит повторить эту педагогическую практику.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Любимая кружка мистера Вульфа](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040345) by [Varda_Elentari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari), [WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021)




End file.
